


Kinktober Day 1

by wiired



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Dicks, Human AU, M/M, NSFW, handjobs, sexually explicit, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiired/pseuds/wiired
Summary: Basically I decided to do kinktober this year yaaay. But I might not to all days bc I’m not comfortable with some kinks sorry





	Kinktober Day 1

Handjobs - Prinxiety

The date had been planned for about two weeks now, both absolutely buzzing for the day to arrive despite how they saw eachother pretty much all of the time, how they could always sneak the affection in between class, how they could sometimes get away with making out if they both took their breaks later than everyone else. 

After a decent meal and a movie, the two fell laughing into the house, Virgil tossing the keys onto the hook and kicking off his shoes the second he entered, his boyfriend close behind him and following suit now that he was so accustomed to the ritual of entering the Pearce household. 

“I cannot believe I spent almost ten dollars to watch that kind of garbage!” The taller male huffed, unzipping his hoodie and hooking it up as well. His house was always swelteringly warm inside. He was glad to go out just for a chance to wear his long sleeves.   
“Okay okay! I’ll give you the money. You didn’t deserve to sit through that for my sake. I made an error,” Roman flicked a ten out of his pocket, extended it and took a bow as if presenting a valuable gift to a queen rather than... a ten dollar bill to his giggling boyfriend. It was always like this with them. Always laughter and pushing eachother around like idiots. Like kids, which is... honestly what they’re trying to hold onto now that they’re nineteen and technically almost adults. Logan would complain at how they aren’t taking things seriously but he was always smiling fondly whenever they would protest with childish remarks and hold onto eachother tighter, acting impossibly sappier and stupider.   
With a roll of his eyes, Virgil pushed his partners hand back and headed over to the couch, plonking himself down on it, “You know this isn’t about the money. This is about your terrible movie choices!”

”But ratings said it was good!”

”Ratings are bullshit and movies are critiqued by people who are like four hundred. I’ve already told you about this.”

”Yeah, but...” Pouty lips and puppy eyes. Why could Virgil never resist that one? After being beckoned over, Roman hummed happily and seated himself in his partners lap, arms looping around his neck. “You love me.”

”Do I? Do I really love you?”

”Well you had better! I paid for you to have the popcorn you wanted oh so desperately!”

”Which you proceeded to eat half o-“

”That’s besides the point!” 

There was a brief pause where Virgil tried not to laugh at Roman’s ‘very serious’ expression, doing his best to play into the whole act despite never being able to take these things seriously. The shorter was very into this though, treating all silly acts like he was on broadway. 

“You’ll have to make it up to me.”

”Yeah? I can do that.”

”Oh really? Show m-“

Having been cut off by a kiss, Roman shut up, arms wrapping more around the others neck to get closer to him, knees squeezing on either side of his hips. No more words or giggles, just the sounds of kissing and shuffling of movement when Virgil rested his hand on his boyfriends lower back, moving them so he could lean over him and get closer. Hands wandered, fingers brushing over the soft skin of his back after slipping up his shirt, teeth nipping his lower lip until it separated from the top one to exhale a soft whine. Meanwhile, Roman was just trying to get him closer, legs wrapping around his waist and tugging until they were flat against eachother. His fingers gripped softly at the soft dark hair, pulling and drawing out a lustful groan, one that he had heard only a few times before. He pulled back from the kiss for a brief moment, eyes meeting mismatching ones and going soft. 

“Are we-“

”Probably.”

”Have you got-“

”Absolutely not.”

”Oh. Wait, oh!”

After some squirming and desperate fishing through pockets, Roman tugged out a ketchup size sachet. 

“We’re a bit... limited. But we’ll make it work.”

”Says the one laying back waiting for it.”

With an irritated growl, the shorter tugged him into a much deeper, much more needy kiss, one that had him making whimpers almost immediately. The longer it went on, the closer they got until he could feel Virgil’s groin press against his own, rocking forward and sending tiny sparks up his spine. The kiss broke away, bitten fingers tugging off and tossing aside two belts, unzipping two flies and tossing aside nice jeans. 

“Needy much, Virgie?”

”I usually feel bad about telling you to shut up, but I seriously don’t this time. Shut up.”

”Feisty. It’s almost like you lo-ohhh~” Roman trailed off, eyes lidding slightly when the others hand pressed against his hard on through the thin fabric of his boxers, teasing him softly through them. 

“You were saying?” Virgil hummed, a smirk tugging his lips as he got to work ridding them both of the offending item of clothing, dumping them on the pile too. Seeing his partner already so hard, almost pressing up against his stomach made him groan, a deep embedded need to please them both. Using his teeth he ripped open the corner of the lube packet, carefully drizzling it over the others cock, grumbling in annoyance when his hips bucked. 

“It’s cold for gods sake!”

”What did you want me to do? Microwave it?”

”I don’t kn-ow... ohh~” He moaned softly and tipped his head back a little when calloused fingers began to smear the lubricant around his shaft, soon wrapping around him entirely and pumping up and down. “Maybe..?”

Rolling his eyes at the comment, Virgil continued to slowly stroke him up and down, gathering a bit of the substance on his thumb before smearing it around the sensitive head, relishing in the high pitched whine that came from his boyfriend when he did so. He could honestly get off on just that. Just watching Roman tremble with each light touch, hips trying to buck up when he’d lightly touch the head, legs trying to spread wider when fingers brushed over his balls. His own cock was aching, feeling practically heavy with his desperation. Apparently the other was paying mind to the same thing because he sat up a bit against the arm of the couch, grabbing the sachet and squeezing the rest into his slightly shaky hand before reaching forward and grabbing the appendage. 

“Fuck, Roman, it’s co-“

”Oh, really? Is- is it?”

”Shh..shut up, fuck~”

By now it was less touching eachother, more trying to get eachother off. Leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Roman’s, Virgil worked his hand quicker, trying to be consistent, twisting his hand with every upstroke because when he did, the other would make this adorable whimpering moan that just got louder and louder with every tug. With more moans came more pleading and babbling. 

“Virge.. Virgil. Need to- please let me~” 

“Whenever you n..need, Ro.”

A couple more strokes, a couple more pleads and a couple more slutty moans later, Roman cried out and clamped a hand over his mouth as he spilled, body trembling as he spurted over his boyfriends hand and his own shirt. He shook with overstimulation when the hand worked him through to the point it hurt, the hand over his mouth swatting at the pale one around his slowly softening dick. There was some shuffling, the sound of a tissue box being used before Virgil’s voice broke the air. 

“You know I’d never ask anything of you.”

”Mmmhm..?”

”Especially when you’re like this.”

”Mmm?”

”But you stopped.”

Brown eyes flickered open and realised what he had done. Or... forgotten to do. And that was finish his partner off. With an amused yet breathless laugh, Roman wrapped his hand back around his boyfriends neglected cock and stroked, thumb dragging over the tip in the way he knew Virgil loved to help bring him over the edge. It really didn’t take very long, a breathy groan being all the warning he got before hot release spilled over his hand. He reached for one of the tissues to wipe it off, nose scrunching a bit at the mess. 

“Still gonna have to shower. I’m sweating. Forgot to take my jacket off and now I’m too hot,” Roman complained, head tipping back against the arm of the couch again. 

“Aw... but you know you’re always hot,” came the teasing voice. 

“Shhh... Showering now, compliments later. Get your cute ass off me, you’re heavy.”

”Yeah but you love me.”

”... Yeah, I do. But still. Shower.”


End file.
